


Bait

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Gen, I love these dorks, Silly concept i absolutely had to use, They love each other really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Roman and Virgil argue a lot- mostly because they always rise to the other's bait.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! Hoping to fill in the missed days soon, I couldn't post for a few days and that threw everything off lol

"That's it, I'm not arguing with you over stupid things anymore. I'm serious this time, I'm not doing it!" Roman glared at Virgil and stood up from the couch, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Okay? See, this is me- leaving." As he turned to go, he heard Virgil clear his throat behind him.

"Water isn't wet," Virgil muttered with a knowing smirk.

Roman whirled around, throwing up his hands. "HOW IS WATER NOT WET?!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
